


The Best Part of Loosing

by RileyChaser



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, Some angst, fluffy fluff fluff, sin - Freeform, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10171799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyChaser/pseuds/RileyChaser
Summary: Frustrated after a loss on the national stage, Tobin is in the locker room beating herself up. Luckily her girlfriend Christen knows how to take her out of that mood and get her into a good one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *wrote this in an 2hr frenzy. I will possibly edit in the morning, but a girls got to sleep.

“Dammit.” Tobin yelled slamming her fist against the locker door. The whole row of lockers shook as her hand collided with the metal. She immediately sat down on the wooden bench behind her and buried her face in her hands.

The locker room was empty. All the players on the team had sat and listened to their coach’s speech, then changed out of their uniforms and headed out for the night. Tobin remained in the locker room, her red jersey still stuck to her skin, her shorts sitting high on her legs, even her socks were still on, though she had taken out her shin pads and tossed them in the back of her locker before the speeches started. This moment was the worst part about being Tobin Heath, the moment after all the speeches when the locker room was empty and she was left to go over every moment of the game in her head. This was the moment she would torture herself, think about every touch on the ball, every kick, every header, every run, every single time she should have done something but didn’t. This was the worst part about being who she was, and having all this pressure. 

She stood up, her long tan legs shaking a bit, she didn’t stretch after the game and her hamstrings were beginning to remind her of that. She lifted her hands above her head and slapped them on the top of the locker allowing herself to lean in a bit, the darkness around her as she stuck her head further in was comforting. She took a deep breath, the locker smelled like sweat and grass and dirt, it smelled like soccer.

“Shit.” She said to herself as she slapped her left hand on the top of the locker. She shook her head and tried to take a deep breath, but it was hard to come by.

“Tobin.” A soft voice came from behind her.

She knew who the voice belonged to, she would know that voice over a noisy crowd. She knew by the tone, by the volume, and of course by the way her name hung in the air. She wanted to turn around but she couldn’t, how could she possible turn and face her, not right now, not yet.

The voice came, a little louder but still in the soft loving tone. “Tobin.”

“Yeah?” she said, the word coming out with more attitude then she intended. 

The voice was still soft, knowing Tobin never meant to sound the way she did. “It’s okay.”

“No it’s not.” Tobin cried out. She pushed her head further into the locker, her arms bending back as she steadied herself. “I lost it.”

“You did not lose it.” She said quickly. “That was not your fault… Tobin? Did you hear me…” the frustration grew as Tobin didn’t turn to look at her. “Tobin Heath, turn around right now.”

There was no denying that tone, now way, not if she wanted to stay alive. Tobin took a deep breath and turned around. There she was, sitting on the bench still in her uniform, the long sleeves tight around her arms. She sat with her ankles crossed, her long socks pulled down to her cleats that were unlaced. Tobin scanned her body, her long hair tied back allowing the green in her eyes to pop against her tanned skin. Even after the night they had, she had a smile on her face.

“This was not your fault.” Christen said sweetly. She watched the wrecked girl lean against the closed locker next to the one she just had her head in. “This was the team, not just you. There are ten other people out there, you can’t take all this on.”

“I lost it out there.” Tobin cried crossing her arms against her chest. “I got frustrated and I was making mistakes.”

“We were all making mistakes.” Christen was smiling more now. It wasn’t that she wasn’t upset, she just knew she had to be positive in order to get Tobin out of this mood. “That was a tough game, they were fouling us all over the place, the refs were not on our side, the rain, all of that and we still went out there a played hard.”

“Not hard enough.” Tobin rolled her eyes, then immediately regretted it, she didn’t like giving attitude to Christen no matter how angry she was. “I should have played harder.”

“Did you give it your all?” Christen asked leaning forward.

Tobin dropped her arms. “Of course I did, I always do.”

“Then there is literally nothing more you could have done.”

This was the moment when it was the hardest to be Tobin Heaths girlfriend. When they lost and she was on the field the whole time. When she lost the ball more than a few times. When she thought the loss was all on her. Christen had known Tobin for a long time and always knew she took losses hard, but it was only after they started dating that she knew the true extent of it. Tobin assumed everything was her fault somehow, shouldering the entire game for days almost. Christen was now charged with, though no one officially asked her, to take care of Tobin after a loss. She had to get her out of her head, let her know it was going to be okay, and remind her that they lost as a team. Christen was competitive, like really competitive, but when it came to a loss Tobin came first. So she would wait while Tobin sat on the bench in the locker room, while everyone else would shower and move on to sulking in their rooms together. She would stay in her uniform as long as Tobin did. She would sit across from her and wait for her silence to turn to anger and then she would reel her back in and calm her down. It was a tough job, but it was worth it.

Christen got up from the bench and walked across the room. She sat down on the other bench a leg on each side. She looked up at the sad women pressing her back so hard against the lockers; Tobin was more than likely uncomfortable but would never admit it. She flicked her eyes down at the bench in front of her. She gave Tobin a smile and tabbed the wood with an open palm making sure Tobin knew that she wanted her to sit down.

The anger was still strong making her entire body hot but Tobin knew better than to deny her girlfriend when she asked something like this. With a huff she sat down straddling the bench and looking down studying the grain in the wood instead of looking up at Christen.

“You are the best person I know.” Christen said simply.

Tobin huffed once again and shook her head.

“You take every loss so hard.” Christen was leaning down trying to catch a glimpse of the sad face in front of her. “You love this game so much, you love this team so much, more than anyone else I think. You are so sweet and amazing.” She reached out and put two fingers under Tobin’s chin and lifted her head just enough to make eye contact, “And not to mention, you’re kinda cute.”

Tobin couldn’t help the smile that appeared on her face, but she quickly got a hold of it pressing her lips tightly together and taking a short breath. “Only kinda?”

The cheerful girl giggled, that laugh that sent chills down Tobin’s spin every time she heard it. 

Christen scooted closer to Tobin so their knees were touching. “Well you’re cuter when you smile… but this scowl… hmmm?”

“What?” Tobin asked trying to stop the smiling from creeping up.

Christen leaned in and kissed Tobin’s ear, the heat from her body warming Tobin even more than she already was. “It’s pretty sexy.” She said in a whisper, her lips still touching her ear.

Tobin leaned back just enough to quickly kiss the woman in front of her, grabbing the front of her jersey and pulling her in closer. Before she knew it she was slipping her tongue passed Christen’s lips and leaning backwards so her back was against the hard wood of the bench. Christen was pressed against her, having climbed on top and balancing herself by placing one hand above them and the other in Tobin’s that pressed firmly against hers. 

Christen was now straddling her girlfriend, her shorts hiked high on her legs. She set her hips down pressing against Tobin’s strong torso, she felt the heat start to rise in her as she instinctively started to grind softly against her trying to find some kind of friction. Christen could feel Tobin’s hips rise up beneath her, she could tell by the way Tobin was pressing her lips hard against her, the frustrated midfielder wanted a lot more. The bench was too small and it was way too hard to balance on top on it. At any point in time they were going to fall off and Christen was not ready to let that ruin what was happening. 

The eager forward rose up at bit breaking their strong kiss and locking onto Tobin’s hazel eyes. She heard a soft breath of air escape from her girlfriend with the loss of contact. With her huge signature smile she stared down at Tobin. “Shower?”

Tobin nodded her head quickly no longer trying to stop the smile on her face.

The two got up as quickly as they could and took the cleats off tossing them wherever in the locker room. They took their long sock off on the way to the shower room, laughing as they both hopped on one foot or the other trying to get to the room as fast as they could. Tobin was in the room first, it was a long room with a row of ten showers on each wall a half wall separating each showering area, lined with small white tiles. Tobin ran to the second stall on the left and turned it on, immediately warm water was raining down on her head. She looked up and let the water hit her face, it felt so amazing she closed her eyes for a second and just felt the water against her skin. 

Tobin was snapped out of her moment with Christen calling her name gently. She turned around to see her girlfriend standing in her short red shorts, her jersey was on the floor, her stomach was bare, her tight abs flexing as she breathed. Tobin wanted to study the bare parts of her when she saw Christen reach up and pull her hair out of the long ponytail and the dark brown locks flowed down surrounding her face. 

Tobin took a step forward, the water no longer running down her face, she took a deep breath and said, “Wow.” It was simple, but it was all she could possibly get out in this moment. She watched Christen strip off her grey sports bra and toss it away. The corners of her mouth stretched into a full blown grin. She shook her head and took a deep breath in disbelief that this was happening to her. “You are so incredibly beautiful.” She reached out longing to touch every inch of her girlfriend.

Christen took the few steps she needed to in order to close the gap between them. She didn’t get a chance to breathe before Tobin was kissing her. Tobin had her hands on the small of her back pulling her in closer as she kissed her, soft and loving, passionate and caring like she needed to tell her in the moment that she loved her. 

Tobin felt Christen pull back just a little and break their kiss. Tobin looked in her eyes, studying the green that almost seemed grey in this light, honestly those eyes, the ones that could look into her soul where every color in the world to Tobin, they were the only color that ever mattered. As she locked eyes with the woman she loved she couldn’t think of anything else about that night, she couldn’t focus on anything but her. This was the best moment in being Tobin Heath, wrapped up in her arms, this was the best part about being her. 

The no longer frustrated midfielder pulled the two of them into the water letting it soak them. She felt Christen pull at the hem of her jersey just a little before tugging it off and throwing it out the way. It was seconds before her bra was pulled over her head and thrown out too. 

Christen ran her hand down Tobin’s stomach tracing each one of her abs with her fingers. She kissed her neck taking small nibbles at just the right places to get a gasp out of her partner. She could feel the heat rising within her, she was soaked and it wasn’t just from the water running above them. She slipped her hand down the front of Tobin’s shorts and felt the hands around her waist tighten. She didn’t want to wait any longer. She quickly found her clit and pressed her fingers against it and started to make quick tight circles. 

Tobin held tight to her girlfriend, digging her short nails into the small of her back and pushing her face against the crook of her neck. She was breathing heavy, her heart pounding in her chest. She could feel Christen increase the pressure as she started to find the edge. This was quicker than what she would have wanted, but she wasn’t going to complain now, not when Christen had pulled her head back slightly and was now taking small bites at her neck. 

“Fuck.” Tobin gasped, trying to hold tighter to her girlfriends back as she started to move with the motions of her hand. “Baby… I’m going to…”

Christen smiled against her neck and kissed up to her ear. “Come for me.” She whispered.

That was all Tobin needed. The circles increasing in speed, the sharp pain pleasure bites against her skin, the soft voice in her ear. She let go and felt her legs get weak as she started to come grasping onto Christen as she continued her ministrations, not stopping until Tobin had her last shudder against her hand. 

Tobin was breathing heavy her head resting on Christen shoulder as her girlfriend let out a soft laugh. Christen was always so pleased with herself after Tobin came so quickly. She was proud that she could make it happen so easily especially when Tobin had been all worked up just moments before. Even though it frustrated Tobin, Christen always laughed sweetly and kissed her neck after, but now it was payback time.

Without hesitation Tobin pulled down Christen’s shorts allowing her to kick them off. She reached behind and lowered her hands down to grab Christen’s incredibly toned ass. With one quick motion Tobin had her off the ground; Christen wrapping her legs around her waist. It was only a step to get her back against the wall, and Tobin started her payback.

Now in complete control she ran her tongue against Christen’s hard nipple taking it into her mouth and sucking gently. This made her girlfriend gasp as she stared down at her, the water trickling down her face. Tobin moved to the other showing it equal attention, this made her chest rise and fall roughly, her breathing becoming shallow and jagged with every motion. Tobin looked up and saw Christen looking down at her, eyes dark, pupils blown, mouth slightly open. Her lips were pink and swollen, no doubt from the rough kisses she had given her just a while ago. As much as Tobin could spend her life teasing her girlfriend she longed to kiss her. She picked her head up and captured her lips once again. 

Christen held onto Tobin’s head, carding her fingers through her hair, and pulling out the tie that was keeping it in a messy pony tail. She pulled her in closer making the kiss rough and rushed as their tongues battled for control. She wanted more, every part of her longed for Tobin’s hands, her mouth, anything that would give her the release she was looking for. She pumped her hips against her torso, she wanted some kind of friction, she wanted Tobin. 

As much as she wanted to smile at her now begging girlfriend, Tobin had a job to do and she was damn well going to do it. She slid her hand down between them, the warm water making their bodies slick against each other. She touched her clit, gently at first, waiting for the inevitable moan to escape from girl’s mouth. As Christen cried out, Tobin started to move her hand more quickly adding pressure. They were still kissing, Tobin swallowing all the moans coming from the eager mouth of her lover. As she felt Christen kiss her cheek and make her way to her ear, she knew exactly what she need to do next. She slid her hand down a little further her fingers teasing her entrance.

Christen could feel the fingers sitting just outside where she wanted them. She would push against them, but Tobin knew better and would pull way just slightly every time, her fingers finding her clit for only a tortures second before going down and teasing her again. After a few times it was enough, Christen wanted, no, she need more. She took Tobin’s earlobe between her teeth and pulled. “You need to fuck me.”

Tobin fingers slide inside with ease. She started to pump in and out as she watched Christen’s head push back against the wall. She was breathing fast and heavy, a slew of affirmations, curse words and Tobin’s name came from her mouth as she moved up and down allowing Tobin’s fingers to go further into her. Tobin could tell by the way she was breathing, the way her nails were digging into her back, the way her walls were tightening around her fingers she was almost there. She moved faster curling her fingers just enough and Christen called her name pushing her head forward and into Tobin’s shoulder.

As she rode out her orgasm, her legs shaking against Tobin’s strong body, Christen held tight to the woman she loved. She felt herself still moving with Tobin’s slow motions, she let the aftershocks run through body as she started to come down off her high. It was only after she felt Tobin slowly pull out her fingers did she lift her head to look down at her girlfriend. 

The kiss was long and slow, both of them trying to say I love you with one motion. As it ended they both smiled and started to giggle with each other, Tobin letting Christen down slowly so she could stand on her own two feet. 

Christen grabbed Tobin’s shorts and laughed. “Nice shorts.”

“Hey that was your fault.” Tobin stated, leaning in to kiss her one more time. “You were in a rush.”

“I was in a rush? I am not the one who pulled me on top of you, or ran to the shower almost tripping along the way.”

“No.” Tobin raised her eyebrows. “But you are the one who suggested to shower.”

They both started to laugh. They continued on that way as the soaped up and rinsed off. Tobin cracking jokes the entire time and Christen punching her in the arm or giving her a slight shove every time she said something insane. It wasn’t long before the shower was off and they were drying off, Tobin drying Christens hair with a fluffy towel, the smiles never leaving their faces.

Tobin was dressed in a pair of black joggers and a white t-shirt, in gold the number ‘23’ on the front and back, a snapback backwards on her head. She watched Christen tie her red converse, her eyes searching up her black sweats and the old UNC hoodie Tobin had leant her when they first started dating and never actually got back. She couldn’t take her eyes off her as she tied her long dark hair into a bun on top of her head. 

“Thanks.” Tobin said simply as she watched her girlfriend pack her gym bag. 

Christen turned around with a smile on her face. “For what?”

With a shy grin she replied. “Getting me out of my head.”

Christen walked over to her smiling girlfriend and pulled her head up to look into her eyes. “Anytime.” She said before giving her a small kiss. She smiled again. “Every time.”

Tobin grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder as Christen grabbed her bag. She reached out and grabbed her hand holding it tight. “You’re the best you know… just amazing and sweet… and kinda cute.”

The incredibly happy woman let out a loud laugh and wrapped her arm around her girlfriends leaning against her putting her head slightly on her shoulder. “Only kinda?”

Tobin quickly kissed the top of her head. “Okay, more than kinda.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first Preath fic. Let me know what you think!


End file.
